


Morning After

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Dramatic Irony, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After, Self-Worth Issues, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “I don't know what you want from me, Face. Or rather, I don't know what you think you're going to get. I'm a kriffed-up shell of a man. I don't have anything to give you.”





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a long-lost list of sentence prompts on Tumblr - the one I used is the first line of dialogue.

“You look pretty hot in my shirt,” Face murmurs as he comes up behind Ton where he's standing, fingers playing with the hem.

Ton jerks, looking down at himself. “Shit. I didn't realize.”

“It's fine.” Face lets go of the shirt and winds his arms around his wingmate's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I like it.”

“Face...” Ton's arms hover awkwardly, avoiding touching him.

Face sighs softly. He'd been afraid of this. He allows himself one more moment of contact before detaching and pulling himself away, letting Ton go as much as he doesn't want to. “Sorry. That was too much.”

Ton lets out a heavy breath himself, turning and leaning against the counter as he looks at Face. He wears a torn expression Face can't quite read, but after moment it bleeds into easily-recognizable frustration. “I'm not like this,” Ton insists. He waves an arm, taking in the entire scene. “ _Domestic._ ” Spat like it's some kind of dirty word.

Face's lips curve into a smile. “Is that the problem?” he says, keeping his voice light, teasing. “And here I was starting to think you were regretting sleeping with me.”

Ton's face creases. “No,” he says slowly. “Last night was...amazing.”

“Amazing?” Face gives him a cheeky grin. “Thanks for the compliment.”

“You're impossible.” A smile slips across Ton's lips as he swats at him.

“Seriously, though,” Face says, catching his hand. He runs a thumb over the knuckles, aware of how closely Ton watches the tender gesture. “If you want me to back off, say so. It was just one night.” Face wants it to be more, there's no point in lying even to himself, but if that's not what Ton wants...

Ton is still staring at their joined hands, shaking his head slowly. “I don't know what you want from me, Face. Or rather, I don't know what you think you're going to get. I'm a kriffed-up shell of a man. I don't have anything to give you.”

“You did give me two very good orgasms last night.”

The other man doesn't even blink at the joke.

“Ton.” Face tugs on his hand, drawing him closer, and Ton comes, clearly reluctant. “I'm not asking you for anything other than you,” Face says softly. His free hand comes up to brush Ton's flesh cheek, just below the blue eye that holds a hesitance Face wishes he could take from him all at once. “Not even that, if it's not what you want.”

Ton lets out a shuddering breath, and his eye slides closed. “I don't know how to deal with this,” he admits. “With you wanting me...caring about me like you do. I haven't had that for a long time.”

“I know.” Face guides him closer, leans in to brush lips across his forehead. “I want to give it to you, Ton, if you'll let me.”

“Face...” Ton melts forward into his arms suddenly, face hidden in his neck, and Face catches him, holds him secure against himself. “I do,” Ton whispers finally. “I want you. I want this. It's good.”

Face feels a rush of pure happiness, tempers it as he turns his head to press a kiss to Ton's hair. “You won't regret it,” he promises. Time stretches in front of him, time he'll have to love Ton, to show this beautiful, broken man how much he's worth it, and to receive his love in return.

He refuses to consider any other possibility.


End file.
